


Kiss and Tell

by Pengibear



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk wants to strangle Kihyun for dragging him here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me

Kihyun is a real pain in the ass.

Minhyuk decides as he stands alone in the corner of the room.

He isn’t one to just stand still at a party, he would be drinking, dancing and mingling with others but this isn’t a normal situation.

His friend, Kihyun, decided that he hasn’t been to any party and it would be a good idea to just force Minhyuk out of their dorm and to this party that he didn’t know anyone in it. He was literally forced into some decent clothes and pushed out of their dorm room. 

Minhyuk sighed and leaned against the wall “Damn it.” 

He couldn’t even drink and there was nothing he liked to eat. He couldn’t have fun when he didn’t want to be there. He really wanted to just ditch Kihyun and go back to his lovely bed and have a long and nice asleep but Kihyun was scary when angry with him so he decided not to go against his plans.

Minhyuk leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Want a drink?”

He jumped up at the sudden voice and turned to look at the stranger, a rather handsome one, who was standing beside him. He was looking at him with a light grin.

Minhyuk looked away from the stranger again “No thanks.”

“Why?It’s not poisoned or anything.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Ayy no need to lie.”

“Not lying.”

“Alright then. Why don’t we dance?”

“Sorry.Not really in the mood for dance.”

He looked at him just in time to see his shocked eyes. 

“I don’t want to be rude but what are you doing at a party then?”

“Believe me, I don’t really want to be here.”

Stranger laughed, he had a nice laugh. “I see.”

“My friend dragged me here.” Minhyuk said, scowling. “And what kind of party is this!?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No! There is nothing other than alcoholic drinks.There should be soft drinks too.”

“It’s not a place for kids.”

“Adults can enjoy non-alcoholic too!” Minhyuk exclaimed.

“That’s not true.”

“It is!I like soft drinks.”

“Are you a kid then?”

“I’m 23!”

“Alright. Alright. Don’t get mad.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“It’s not that bad right?”

Minhyuk turned to him again but then he saw someone, “What is he doing here?” he hissed under his breath. 

“What happened?” 

Minhyuk looked at the stranger, his eyes widening at the close proximity between their face. He looked at the person he just saw a few seconds ago from the corner of his eyes. “He is looking.”

“Yes he is. Who is he?hmm?”

Minhyuk’s eyes returned to stranger’s face who was looking at him curiously “Look, my ex is here and, __” his eyes went to his ex and returned to the person infront of him and quickly said “He is coming this way, quick, make out with me.” His hands were already pulled at the boy’s shirt.

The boy dipped down and pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s, kissing him firmly. Their lips smacking together soundly. Minhyuk felt a hand coming up his arms and resting at the base of his skull while an arm wrapped around his middle. He briefly wondered where he has put the glass that was in his hand but then Stranger bit his lips and suddenly the glass of wine didn’t matter anymore as he whined. One of his own hands which had the other boy’s shirt in fist loosened and moved up to his neck. He felt himself being pulled closer to the boy as he opened his mouth to give him access, letting him explore his mouth, their tongues playing around with each other. He vaguely remembers someone shoving him but then the stranger’s tongue did a wonderful job on distracting him.

After what felt like an eternity, stranger pulled away. Making Minhyuk let out an embarrassing sound of disappointment. He turned red at his own voice and looked away, still quite breathless from the kiss. He suddenly remembered that this person who he was still in arms of, was a stranger and not his lover; he jumped back, standing there awkwardly while avoiding eye contact. Trying to dismiss the urge of jumping back in the other man’s arms.

Minhyuk scratched the back of his neck “Um…Sorry. Thank you for your help. I __”

Stranger laughed “It’s alright.”

Before he could say anything else, Minhyuk said “Okay then I’ll be going.” And he was gone before anything could stop him.

 

Something soft hit his head harshly, jolting him up from his dream. He looked around in daze and his eyes landed on his roommate slash best friend. He dropped his head back on his pillow and groaned.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Kihyun was sitting cross legged on his own bed, glaring down at him “What’s wrong with you! You just left me last night!”

“As if we were even together in that party!” Minhyuk glared back “You left me the moment we entered that house.” He pulled the blanket over his head.

Kihyun scoffed “It’s not like you didn’t have fun!”

Minhyuk peaked out from under the blanket “What?”

Kihyun smirked “I saw you kissing the host.”

Minhyuk blushed, “That was just a kiss.It didn’t mean anything!” He sat up, flustered by remembering the enjoyable kiss. The he noticed something “The host? You know him? He was the host?”

“Of course I know him. He is a senior though.” Kihyun looked at him mischievously “Was he a good kisser? You both seemed to be so much into it. Why would you two even kiss!?Were you drunk?”

“No. You know I don’t drink. And I saw Kyumin coming my way so I asked him to kiss me. And he kindly accepted.” He explained to the wide eyed Kihyun. “But omg he was the host. I literally told him his party sucks!”

“Why would you ask a random person to kiss you!?”

“Because I didn’t want Kyumin to approach me!”

“That’s not a good enough reason!”

Minhyuk crossed his arms “It is, for me!”

“Whatever. I didn’t think he’s be one to kiss someone for the heck of it.” Kihyun stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

“Yah Kihyun-ah tell me more about him!” Minhyuk yelled out. “What is his name!?”

When Kihyun didn’t answer, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

After a while he was falling asleep when the he heard someone knocking.

He stood up and groggily walked to open the door, it must be Jooheon coming to annoy him so he didn’t bother fixing his appearance. Jooheon has seen worse.

Minhyuk opened the door and looked at the person behind it and …

“Hello!” 

It was The Stranger!!

Standing there, smiling happily as if nothing has happened, as if Minhyuk wasn’t standing there with his bed hair and puffy eyes, squinting at him.

He closed the door again.

Leaning his back against the door, he took a deep breath. What was he doing here?

He jumped when he heard knocking sound again. 

“Yes?” He yelled without opening the door.

“Why are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding!” Minhyuk argued.

He heard the other laugh and sighed, he really liked his laughter.

“Alright. I’m just here to pass some papers to Kihyun and explain some things to him.”

“He is taking a shower.”

“Then let me in.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because… because…”

“Ahh It’s alright. You look cute.”

‘Shut up’ Minhyuk wanted to say but instead his cheeks turned pink.

“Come on open the door. I look stupid standing here talking to the door.”

Well Kihyun would be out in a few minutes so maybe he could let him in.

“Wait a minute!” he yelled and ran to the sink and quickly washed his face. He dried his face and pulled his hoodie to hide his hair.

Minhyuk opened the door slowly and let the other in “Welcome.” He tried to say cheerfully, gesturing for him to sit on the chair by the desk while he sat on his bed.

Stranger smiled “Thank you.”

“Kihyun would be out any minute now.” Said Minhyuk “Do you want something to drink?”

The other shook his head “No thank you.” he suddenly held his hand out “I’m Shin Hoseok. We didn’t really get to introduce ourselves last night.”

Minhyuk shook his hand tentatively “Lee Minhyuk.”

They sat in awkward silence for a while until,  
“Hey um by the way, last night__”

“Hyung!” 

They looked up to see Kihyun,fresh from the shower, standing there looking at them with wide eyes.

Hoseok stood up “Oh hello Kihyun-ah! I’m here to give you these.” He held out a stack of papers to Kihyun. 

“Oh, You brought those notes! Thank you hyung!”

Hoseok smiled in reply and said “I’ll be going then.” He looked at Minhyuk and said “See ya.”

“Wait, didn’t you say you explain some things to him?” Minhyuk exclaimed loudly “You tricked me!!”

Hoseok grinned and only gave him a shrug of his shoulder “I just wanted to see you.”

And that was enough to make Minhyuk blush and stay quiet while Hoseok bid them farewell and walked out with a slight smirk on his face. 

 

“Yah Minhyuk.”Kihyun called.

Minhyuk looked up from his phone, “What?”

“Do you like him?”

Minhyuk spluttered “What? NO!! Do you just get to like someone after a kiss? No! That’s the same for me. I don’t like. How can I like him? He just tricked me to come in our room! He__”

“Ok I get it you don’t know you like him yet.” He muttered. “Was he a good kisser though?”

Minhyuk growled “He was so good. He was fantastic. I really, really liked it.” He whined while rolling around “I want to know him. I want to __ I just want him.” he suddenly sat up “Kihyun-ah…”

“What?”

“I think I like him.”

Kihyun laughed “Didn’t you say you can’t just like someone because of a kiss?”

“But… but he is so nice and cute. I want to get to know him.”

Minhyuk decided if they were meant to be then they would surely meet again.

 

They actually met again for a couple of times, either by coincidence which happened in the campus area or planned which happened when they were out with the same group of friends. But nothing happened more than timid smiles and short conversations with some teasing on the side. Minhyuk thought it was good that they kept meeting like that since he learned more about the stranger who helped him that night like he wanted. At first he thought maybe if he finds out more about Hoseok, he might not like him. He thought maybe he only liked his appearance and kisses and he might not like his personality. He was happily surprised to know that the more he learned about the older boy, his adoration for him grew too.  
All this said, he was kind of disappointed that nothing has happened between them.

 

Nothing happened until that day, nearly a month later, in the campus area.  
Minhyuk was sitting on a bench in a mostly secluded area, drinking his milkshake quietly when someone sat beside him.  
He looked up from his notebook and choked on his drink when he saw Hoseok sitting beside him.

“Hyung!”

“Hi Minhyuk.”

“Hi…What are you doing here?”

“I can go if I’m bothering you.”

“No!” Minhyuk shouted then blushed in embarrassment “I… I mean I__ It doesn’t bother me.”

“Good.” 

Silence.

“Kihyun said you are a really loud person so… why are you so quiet?”

Minhyuk couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that his crush and Kihyun had talked about him with each other.

“Are you shy? Is it because of me?” he smirked “Do you perhaps… like me?”

Minhyuk suddenly stood up, flushed red out of embarrassment “Of course not! What are you talking about!?” 

Hoseok leaned back in his seat and pouted “That’s too bad, Since I like you alot.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened and he sat down on the bench again “What?”

Hoseok chuckled “I like you, since that night at the party which you thought was horrible.” He continued in a teasing tone while Minhyuk’s cheeks turned pink at the mention of his idea about that party. “I wouldn’t have approached you or agreed to kiss you if I wasn’t interested.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted to do something that same night but you ran away.” He laughed “And after that I wasn’t sure if you liked me so I waited until we get to know each other better before doing anything.”

“I thought you weren’t interested anymore after knowing how I actually am.”Minhyuk rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Have I not told you before?” Hoseok was suddenly only a millimeter away from his face “I think you’re adorable no matter what you’re doing. So let’s give it a try?”

“Try what?”

“Dating!”

“Are you asking me out right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s try this; although your method of asking was not really that impressive, I let it pass since I like you too.”

“So you like me too!” Hoseok smirked.

Minhyuk looked away “Yeah maybe…. a little.” 

Hoseok laughed “So cute! You make me want to kiss you.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” Minhyuk raised his brow in challenge.

Hoseok grinned and leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. The same yet different feeling from their first kiss.  
Minhyuk leaned into the kiss, letting himself go. This kiss too ended sooner than Minhyuk would have liked.

Hoseok leaned in again and kissed his cheek “Tomorrow 7pm?”

“Deal. But remember…” Minhyuk pulled Hoseok forward by his hoodie and whispered in his ear “I don’t kiss and tell.”

He pulled away and stood up, walking toward the main building in fast pace. 

He smiled as he heard the laughter that was quickly becoming his favorite sound along with footsteps falling in step beside him while an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

He could get used to this warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on aff ^^  
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> First attempt at Wonhyuk :D


End file.
